A cable network delivers services such as digital television, Internet, and Voice-over-IP (VoIP) phone connection. The services are delivered over a tree-like network of a broadband coaxial cable termed a “cable plant”. Digital television signals are broadcast from a headend connected to the trunk of the cable plant, and delivered to subscribers' homes connected to the branches of the cable plant. In going from the headend to the subscribers, the signals are split many times, and are attenuated in the process. Accordingly, a strong downstream broadcast signal is required, so that the signal level at the subscribers' premises is strong enough to be reliably detected.
Internet and VoIP services use signals directed from the subscribers' premises back to the headend, or “upstream” relative to the broadcast signal, which is accordingly termed “downstream” signal. The tree-like structure of the cable plant ensures that the upstream signals are brought together into the common trunk connected to the headend. Time-division multiplexing (TDM) is used to ensure that the upstream signals do not interfere with each other as they are combined.
Unfortunately, not only the upstream signals, but also noise can propagate in the upstream direction. The noise originates at customers' premises due to improper cable grounding or shielding, non-professional equipment installation, loose connectors, unshielded indoor equipment such as electrical motors, TV sets, and the like. This ingress noise is particularly problematic in the upstream direction, because as it propagates from many end locations towards the common trunk of the cable plant, it tends to accumulate and grow in magnitude, compromising or even completely disabling digital communications, at least for some subscribers. A further problem for the upstream direction is that the upstream signals occupy a lower frequency band, typically from 5 MHz to 45 MHz, as compared to the downstream signals spanning typically from 50 MHz to 1 GHz. Thus, the upstream signals are closer in frequency to ingress noise, which tends to be a low-frequency noise.
The problem of the upstream ingress noise has long since been recognized. About 80% of a cable network technician's time is typically devoted to tracking down and fixing return path noise. Starting at the final common point, the technician determines which branch of the network is contributing the most noise to the network. Once a “noisy” branch is selected, the technician drives down to the next split point on that branch, and again determines the branch the noise is coming from. The technician keeps traveling down the cable plant and making measurements, until a specific network element, a shielding fault, or a home is identified as the noise source. Statistically, about 80% of radio-frequency (RF) noise has been found to have originated from a specific single customer's home.
Reichert in U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,508 discloses a system having a central station and a plurality of subscriber terminals specifically adapted to monitor ingress noise. Each subscriber terminal monitors certain frequencies and then provides signal level information to the headend controller. Once the headend controller has received signal level information from all of the subscriber terminals, the signal level information from all of the subscriber terminals is compared. By comparing signal levels of differently located subscriber terminals, a source of ingress may often be narrowed to a location between two of such subscriber terminals.
Gotwals et al. in Canadian Patent 2,308,497 disclose an improvement of the Reichert device. A impairment detection system of Gotwals et al. includes a plurality of remote units, which monitor one or more frequencies to be tested in a synchronized manner. By monitoring frequencies to be tested in a synchronized manner, intermittent leakage signals may be accurately measured and located.
Chappel in U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,132 discloses a method and apparatus for ingress testing a two-way cable network, which provides for remote selection of nodes to be tested and remote viewing of ingress test measurements obtained from the selected node. The “ingress modem” measures upstream spectrum and reports it to the headend.
Zimmerman in U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,476 discloses a device constructed to measure a local level of ingress noise at a test frequency, and to display the level of the measured noise. The device is attached at a cable junction outside of a building. A radio frequency signal at the test frequency is the radiated at the building from a test van. A technician driving the test van determines the local level of ingress by looking at the display of the device. Detrimentally, systems of Reichert, Gotwals, Chappel, and Zimmerman require custom probe installation, and thus are relatively complex.
Sanders et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,737,461 and 5,742,713 disclose an upstream ingress filter including a remote controllable relay that can pull the entire upstream band down (connect to ground) at a particular location, thus allowing remote segmentation of ingress noise. Detrimentally, when the upstream band at the particular location is pulled down, the normal upstream communication is disabled, disrupting the subscriber's Internet and VoIP phone services.